Headline News - May 2002
Injured Castori needs treatment Posted By: Brody Article: MAY02-1 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Wed May 01 01:21:13 3002 AHNDAR SUBCITY, G'AHNLO - A Castori identified as Halaquin, according to documents found on his person, is being held in a critical care facility inside the medical center in Ahndar Subcity on G'ahnlo.Emergency room workers determined that the Castori, who has a Centauran teleporter implant, overwhelmed his neural networks by making too many quick hops from planet to planet - and collapsed on G'ahnlo upon arrival.The victim has suffered brain damage and is exhibiting signs of schizophrenia. A doctor familiar with Castori medicine is requested. Ganymede Identifies Sivadian Posted By: Colchek Article: MAY02-2 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ganymede Reported At: Wed May 01 04:32:28 3002 Lieutenant Grr'tan, chief of security for ISB G-Alpha-1, reported this evening that the Sivadian detained for possible espionage on Ganymede is none other than the missing Councillor Arndale, according to background checks. A hearing to determine his fate is being scheduled. Councillor Responds to Revelation Posted By: Amanda Article: MAY02-3 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed May 01 12:14:24 3002 ENAJ, SIVAD-Foreign Secretary Amanda Ramlan emerged to make the following brief statement to the press upon learning that the accused Sivadian spy was none other than Conservative Councillor Daniel Arndale "While I remain dismayed by the current actions of the first Councillor, this latest stunt by Councillor Arndale proves Mr. Truffaut's assertion that the opposition is far more concerned with their own political agenda than the welfare of the Sivadian people or preservation of their good name. Unfortunately for Mr. Arndale, his compatriots have made it quite clear that they wish the present government dissolved. While I disagree vehemently with this decision, I am duly bound by the decision of the rightfully elected body of Sivad. Therefore I cannot continue to act in the position of Foreign secretary leaving me powerless to assist Mr. Arndale in this capacity" Martha Cavelera SNN SHIELD Announces Tax Sale Date Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAY02-4 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed May 01 20:02:14 3002 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ SHIELD Commissioner Robert G. Hardie annouced today that the long-awaited tax sale for properties seized in Enaj last month would occur on Sunday, 5 May 3002 at 8 PM (Concordance). The location has been announced as in front of the Enaj Police station on Montevedo Street.Interest in the auction began last month when SHIELD announced that several "big-ticket" sites would be for sale, including the SNN and SBI buildings. It is expected that bidding on all builings will begin at 10,000 yojj, or the back taxes on the property, whichever is higher. Sources indicate that the goverment expects to recover a substantial sum from these sales, and, in the case of additional assessments, will intiate court action to recover the balance. Under Sivadian tax law, the previous owners of the buildings may bid on them in the sale, but in no case will monies recovered in excess of the taxes be refunded to the owners./Neville McNamara/ Famous pirate deep-sixed? Posted By: Brody Article: MAY02-5 Reported To: CIN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Thu May 02 17:51:34 3002 SHADOWHEART, TOMIN KORA - Wagers are flying in the domed city of Shadowheart over rumors that the legendary pirate John Falkenberg died last night along with his crew in a navigation mishap involving the Adh Siedh maelstrom.Yes, word on the street has it, something terrible has befallen Falkenberg. A man with seeming hundreds of lives, it appears his luck may have finally run out. A man who carefully groomed his reputation as a daring and competent pilot may have met his end by entering the wrong coordinates in the navicomp. Or maybe he fell victim to sabotage inflicted by the jealous husband of a lover.Those are just a few of the rumors. But what about the facts? For those, we went to Cabrerra Industries spokesman Lawrence Putnam.Said Putnam: "At this point, we have determined that the starship Outpacer, with all hands aboard (including John Falkenberg) suffered a major catastrophic systems failure, likely culminating with the rapid irreversible dismantlement of the vessel and the redistribution of its crew."But are they dead?Said Putnam: "At this point, they are not alive on Tomin Kora."Are they alive on Adh Siedh?Said Putnam: "At this point, we can neither confirm nor deny their condition, either living or dead or in between, here, or on Adh Siedh, or on Demaria, or, for that matter, in a dark corner of Concordance Station."So, are they dead or WHAT?Said Putnam: "They are health-impaired." And then he called an end to the press conference. Prank riles noble Posted By: Brody Article: MAY02-6 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Thu May 02 18:44:59 3002 GLEAMING STAR, DEMARIA - A computer hacker from New Alhira managed to infiltrate the ship registration terminal on the landing pad at Gleaming Star, altering it so it displayed several inflammatory messages, such as "FREE THE UNDERCLASSERS!," "STUMPPAW SMELLS LIKE A DESERT BUMBLER!," and "PREPARE FOR WAR!"Stumppaw Sandwalker, a leading noble in Gleaming Star and at least a partial target of the attack, was hardly amused by the prank."Our computer security was compromised by someone of great skill in New Alhira," Sandwalker said, "and we will be redoubling our efforts to bolster the systems at our disposal. Meanwhile, I demand that Imperator Sharpeye Skygazer leave no stone unturned in bringing this criminal to justice."Security experts in Gleaming Star say the infiltration originated from Furtastic Fogg's Funland Amusement Center on Blackpoint Harbor in New Alhira. E!RN: Pride or Poverty? UM Seeks Spare Change Posted By: Bahamut Article: MAY02-7 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Thu May 02 22:39:34 3002 The Ungstiri Militia: Symbolic of all that the Ungstiri are, these proud men and woman are charged with taking that determination and general rugged nature that their race is so well known for one step further - to protect Ungstiri from all hostiles, to ensure that the merchant lifeblood to the planetoid remains clean, and to maintain a level of control and security against the threat of anarchy. Yet, solemn and noble as they are, the Ungstiri Militia cannot afford to pay those who make up it's honourable and defiant ranks, instead scrounging what money it can from severe military cutbacks in an attempt to repair the damage that so brutally scars their bank balance. No longer on the visual front lines of maintaing security in the face of potential hostiles, those who can no longer claim this source of income - this means on living - are now reduced to working part or full time on other projects while still being an active supportive element of the striken Militia. At the core of it all, the brave Ungstiri who make up this rough and tumble force now can only work in the militia as a hobby, having to use their one military working hours for gaining a paycheck from other sources. Mining, local administration support, tunnel restoration... if it pays the money that the Militia no longer can, then it's what they have to take while they await the day they can return to full active duty under the banner of a militia that can afford to keep them there. But what has caused this financial crisis within the Ungstiri Militia? What element brought this newly redeveloped fighting force to it's knees within just a few short weeks? Experts believe that this current lack of funding - and the state that the Militia is in today - all stem from one man: Ector Garryowen. Garryowen, the former Generalissimo of the Ungstir Milita until a few weeks ago, brought the Ungstir Militia to it's knees when a spout of mass overspending on a major fleet build up that the Militia's budget and ranks could not support crippled it's bank balance and set in motion the problems that are rampant today. In fact it is thought that the main cause of the iron-fisted budget of the Militia today - one which disallows the payment of it's very own troops to save money - has been mainly brought about by the need to redevelop a smaller capacity fleet, and undertake the repair of other vessels currently in a state of neglect because of the former overspending and maintenance costs they created, on /top/ of other essential militia programs. E!RN only hopes that this financial crisis - one that's forced the proud protectors of Ungstir to dig for credits in other locations - is one that is soon rectified, and that the fighting force of Ungstir - those rough and rumble, ever vigilant men and woman that protect their homeland day in, day out - can soon return to what they do best: Providing a vigilant and dedicated defense of their home. <>- Michael Kapustjanski -<>- E!RN: Ungstir -<>E!RN: The Spin Starts Here! Tax Sale Properties List Released! Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAY02-8 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri May 03 00:49:26 3002 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ SHIELD released a list of the properties to be auctioned off at Sunday's tax sale, as well as their starting bids. The properties, locations, and bids are:Wood Charter and Shipping (1 Room/5,000 yojj) - 302 Kuda PlaceA3L Headquarters (3 Rooms/10,000 yojj) - 155 Isherwood Ave.SNN Headquarters (4 Rooms/20,000 yojj) - 171 Isherwood Ave.A New Dawn (3 Rooms/15,000 yojj) - 194 Montevedo St.Space Builders Inc. (3 Rooms/100,000 yojj) - 171 Montevedo St.Dunst-Tackett (2 Rooms/7,500 yojj) - 1200 Semlier Optics Bldg.Sunpack Apartments, Apt. 6 (1 Room, 5,000 yojj) - 87 Volstov Ct.Auction is for building and assets, full disclosure to be made at time of auction. Properties available are subject to change without notice, as are starting bids. Those wishing to bid but unable to attend the auction on Sivad at 8:00 PM (concordance) on Sunday, 5 May, should send maximum bid (must be greater than minimum) to Commissioner Hardie (OOC: And a copy to Aeolus) before Sunday./Neville McNamara/ Ghosts in the Starlanes Posted By: Russkaya Article: MAY02-9 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Fri May 03 13:18:46 3002 Since the mysterious crash of Pavel Bartok's rockhopper on the Resilience landing field, gold fever, rumors and speculation have been making their way throughout the Rock, from the residential corridors to the commercial concourses. It seems that some are taking these tales quite seriously.Early this morning, Resilience time, a woman identified as Ambassador Innokentevna's new attache was observed questioning the local independent miners of Lady Fair Natalya, the legendary heiress to the lost Novaship Fortune. This spacefarer's folk tale speaks of a young maiden, a tsarina, the daughter of the last owner of Novaship Transport, Anikita Danich, who with his family vanished between the stars over three hundred years ago. Too young to give up her ties to this world she could not find her way to heaven and was thus cursed to haunt the darkest fringes of the Ungstir system. Often she is refered to as 'Van Derdecken's Lady", linking her story with that of the ancient Flying Dutchman.When questioned, one of the miners had this comment on the old Ungstiri ghost stories, "Hoop, I never believed in the lost Danich Riches or Lady Natalya ... but then, I never believed anyone would pull a bar of gold out of Bartok's rockhopper either." -- Dominic Koromov, UIS TK: Safer for reporters Posted By: Brody Article: MAY02-10 Reported To: CIN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Fri May 03 19:58:51 3002 SHADOWHEART, TOMIN KORA - Not so long ago, a cub reporter assigned to the Tomin Kora beat considered it an invitation to getting your card punched permanently.With a thug like Colin Neidermeyer running the show in Shadowheart, it was dangerous to question too deeply or shine a light into too many dark corners. Neidermeyer never shied from making a spectacle of the demise suffered by numerous journalists during the past year.But since Neidermeyer's assassination by Nemoni pirates and the ascencion of a new second-in-command in Cabrerra Industries, those days appear to be gone.The man handling day to day activities, known only as "Grim," doesn't grant interviews. He lets Cabrerra Industries spokesman Lawrence Putnam handle the media. And although Putnam may at times seem evasive in his responses to questions, he has (so far) never resorted to hurling a journalist through a high-rise window or subjected a cameraman to rapid decompression."We welcome individuals from all careers and all walks of life in Shadowheart," Putnam said. "Even Concordance Station security officers," he added with a knowing wink and a wry grin. "Get it?" Putnam asked. "That was a joke. See, we had all these problems in the past with..." He shook his head and sighed, "Never mind." Tips for Traveling Psionics Posted By: Garbage Article: MAY02-11 Reported To: SNN Reported On: quaquan Reported At: Fri May 03 21:24:51 3002 Tips for Traveling PsionicsJourneying Safely and EasilyIn these times, more and more psionics beings are leaving their home planet then ever before. G'ahnli are becoming more and more common, wherever they can make a sale. Vollistans are more frequently exploring the outside universe. And Mystic Seers are carefully posted to keep an eye on certain planets. But psionic beings don't always face exactly the same problems as other travelers, and the still-recent collapse of Otherspace drives adds another dimension of complexity. Frequently flitting from planet to planet myself, I have compiled the following from my observations.When advertising for a ride, it may be wise to state your race, as well as your location, destination, wanted time for travel, and the price you wish to pay. Many people are still uneasy around telepaths and other psionics, and some pilots are none too happy about carrying them.500 credits is about the average price for a one-way trip. Shrewd haggling or a generous pilot may lead to more advantages (more than one person, excessive luggage, a roung trip) for the same price, but expect to pay more for a quick or luxurious trip.For those of you leaving your fellow psionics for the first time, note that telepathy is considered rude, even invasive, by ungifted species. Work on your vocal communication skills and learn certain phrases that you may not have had to use when speaking mind-to-mind. Try to avoid natural figures of speech, and remember that the other party cannot sense your emotions. So do not assume that they understand what you mean, and try to pretend that you cannot sense their emotions directly. It unsettles many humans that I have encountered to speak of how they feel when you can't tell it easily from body language.A psi blocker is easy to identify. When you feel like you have suddenly lost your senses, as if your ears (if your race has them) have fallen off, do not panic. It is doubtless a psi blocker. They can become painful if you stay in range for more than a few minutes, so try to skirt around anyone you feel or see has one. If you have to speak with such a person, politely explain the problem and either keep out of range or ask them if they can turn it off. Be as non-offensive as possible; some people will take such a request as the prelude to a mental invasion and will become hostile.Certain planets should be avoided. Those where the government is in turmoil, dictatorial, fascist, or non-existant should not be considered as possible destinations. You may think that another planet with psionic beings may be a good option, but be careful. Psionics do not mean that they are like your own species. Many psionics consider Centauri to be too cold and the Centaurans too invasive in their psionics, for example. Bipeds may also consider the G'ahnli to be too mercantile and G'ahnlo too wet. However, some may appreciate the advanced science of the Centaurans, while others will love the shopping and the swimming on G'ahnlo. Of course, Centaurans and G'ahnli have their own problems in traveling off-world, largely because of the different environment. Castor is a friendly planet, if living in giant trees does not bother you. So carefully consider the options. Some non-psionic planets are friendly as well, in particular Quaquan. Although belonging to the wise and peaceful Qua, there are some few psionics on that world.Another reason to carefully pick a planet is in case you are accosted. Of course, it is best to follow common sense and avoid back alleys and going out after dark, but make sure that the local law enforcement will protect you. But for the most part, if you do not use your talents overmuch and be polite, non-psionics will do the same, and your journey will be smooth.Amaziah TionusSivadian News Network New Alhira linked to utilities attack Posted By: Brody Article: MAY02-12 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Sun May 05 12:24:23 3002 GLEAMING STAR, DEMARIA - Authorities with the Gleaming Star Senate this afternoon discovered a computer hacker managed to infiltrate their utilities network, shutting down the water supply to the estate of Stumppaw Sandwalker and disabling the hub controller node.The attacker, said the Senate's computer experts, was apparently a Shortclaw Raketooth of the New Alhira Demarian Militia.A furious Stumppaw Sandwalker stood in his courtyard, waving hardcopies of data downloaded from the NA Demarian Militia computer network that indicates Raketooth was behind the utilities attack as well as the recent reprogramming of the ship registration terminal at Gleaming Star's landing pad.Besides hitting the utilities network, the NA Demarian Militia computer user apparently also tried hacking into StarSail Enterprises, as well as the reservations desk in the Gleaming Star spaceport."If the New Alhiran Demarian Militia is endorsing these sorts of attacks, then we will have no choice but to take steps of our own," Sandwalker snarled. New Alhira refutes allegations Posted By: Cellshade Article: MAY02-13 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Sun May 05 13:59:59 3002 NEW ALHIRA, DEMARIA - This afternoon, Imperator Sharpeye Skygazer personally responded to the allegations of criminal actions conducted by the Demarian Militia that were made earlier by Stumppaw Sandwalker of Gleaming Star:"We have no evidence at this time that Raketooth is involved in any way with this incident. I do question, however, what the people of Gleaming Star were doing in downloading data from the New Alhira Demarian Militia computer network. If they wish to conduct their own investigation into this matter, perhaps they would have done better to let us conduct *our* own investigation into the... incident... that took place when myself and my bondmate were invited guests to a state dinner at Stumppaw's estate. Nevertheless, the Militia had nothing to do with this hacking incident, and no orders were given in respect to it. We will also maintain Shortclaw Raketooth's innocence unless true evidence is presented. We are, however, conducting a full, complete, and thorough investigation into this matter. If someone on our end *was* responsible, they will soon be uncovered." Sandwalker responds to Imperator Posted By: Brody Article: MAY02-14 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Sun May 05 20:46:18 3002 GLEAMING STAR, DEMARIA - Claims by Imperator Sharpeye Skygazer that they have "no evidence at this time" of a New Alhiran militia member's possible involvement in a hacker attack on Gleaming Star's watter supply astound Gleaming Star leader Stumppaw Sandwalker."No proof? No proof!" Sandwalker bellowed. "My estate has been without water for nearly an entire day! The utilities mainframe has been shut down for repairs, and won't be fixed for at least two days while we wait on the new hardware. The attack originated from a Demarian Militia server in New Alhira. How much more proof is required?"When asked about accessing the New Alhiran network, Sandwalker replied, "That came after the attacks were traced back to New Alhira. I decided that since Imperator Skygazer had done little or nothing in the wake of the *first* attack, we should not wait for him to finally get around to doing something after this second, more substantial and vicious attack. So, yes, our personnel gained access to acquire information to help speed along any investigation."When asked why he didn't just wait for New Alhiran authorities to solve the crime themselves, Sandwalker laughed for fully three minutes, and then finally looked at the reporters, shook his snout, shouted something in Demarese at his underclasser, and then wandered off. SNN GOES FOR 100M! Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAY02-15 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun May 05 21:46:18 3002 Reporters on scene at the Enaj tax sale have informed the news desk that Mr. Peter Delarme, Home Secretary and CEO of SivTek has won SNN's broadcasting rights at auction for 100,000,000 yojj, outbidding fellow Councillor Fredrick Chamberlain.More auction information is forthcoming./Neville McNamara/ E!RN: Delinquent Dropship? The One That Got Away... Posted By: Bahamut Article: MAY02-16 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Shinara Station Reported At: Sun May 05 22:12:17 3002 Shinara Station is one of those places in the Universe where ships are common. In fact, it's one of those places where ships just happen to be the lifeblood. So, some may not find it surprising that, when faced with hundreds of vessels flooding its traffic lanes or filling its hangers, one might just get misplaced on occasion. When that ship is one of the Shinaran Drift Syndicate's own, however, Darktail Farstalker is one of those Commanders who finds it very odd indeed. Especially when that Dropship simply vanishes without trace or evidence as to where it went. "Dropships, as far as I know - and I've been a pilot for a purretty long time - just don't get off their tail one day and decide to jump Station." Farstalker commented, looking oddly amused by the whole situation, "They also don't have the means to jump anyhow, lacking Sails. So, where ever it went, it didn't go there by choice. I mean, theyre not hard to replace but purrsonally Id rather the Final Heaven had not been stolen. The whole situation is stranger than poker playing Theorian that *smiles* at you after losing a hand..." The two questions that now remain are simple ones: Where did the Dropship go, and how did it get there? In the daily flow of traffic, most speculate that the Dropship "Final Heaven" was simply put into the back of a converted Caravan and shipped off. Others assume it was loaded into a Container Pod and shuffled in with the daily bulk cargo that Mega Freighters daily transport to and from the large Station. Some even speculate that the Dropship never actually existed in the first place, and therefore was never actually stolen by default. However regional planetary authorities are being advised to keep a watchful eye out for this Dropship, with fears that it might resurface as part as a terrorist attack in the near future. The vessel is of the common Vanguard Dropship class, circa 2651, and registered under the name "Final Heaven". If found authorities are also advised to impound the vessel without haste and question those in possession of it as soon as possible. Whether or not this vessel has been professionally stolen without a trace for harmful intent, or whether it has just been mistakenly loaded onto a Freighter by accident. As with most things however, only time will tell... <>- Loraan Koth -<>- E!RN: Shinara -<>E!RN: The Spin Starts Here Changes afoot at SNN Posted By: Brody Article: MAY02-17 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon May 06 00:27:55 3002 ENAJ, SIVAD - Peter Delarme didn't waste any time.Soon after buying the Sivadian News Network for 100 million credits, the Home Secretary and CEO of SivTek - now head honcho for SNN - signed Alva Grimaldi as top anchorwoman with a three-year contract worth more than $1-million yojj, accepted the resignation of producer Yevgeni Sergeytov, and fired producer Cierra Federova and Mystic man-about-town-provocateur-and-sometimes-jail-inmate Amaziah Tionus."It's a new day for SNN," Delarme said. "We'll be developing a range of programs to highlight the talents of Ms. Grimaldi, and we'll be bringing in some new blood to help liven up the network and give it greater credibility."When asked about possible anti-trust issues stemming from his ownership of SivTek Media, Delarme replied, "SivTek Media was once Shark Hunt Productions - a fairly small enterprise that never really competed too aggressively against SNN. I will be selling that network in the near future." Man Arrested for Fraud on Bank of Sivad Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAY02-18 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon May 06 12:38:35 3002 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ While Mr. Henry Foster no doubt intended to have a long relationship with SHIELD when he filed an application to join that police agency, one can only imagine that he did not expect the time to be spent in a cell. That, however, is exactly what happened when the agency's backround investigators discovered that Henry Foster was in fact once known as Ardent, and had been engaged in several shady dealing that involved sizable debts to the Sivad's planetary bank and possible ties to organized crime.Once Foster's true identity was established, he was called back to the SHIELD office for a second interview, only to leave in handcuffs lead by Inspector Volaya and Commissioner Hardie. Hardie said of the incident, "It seems rather silly to me that he would apply to SHIELD knowing that we would do a backround check. He was previously employed by us, and all his retnal and DNA patterns were on file. It took only a matter of moments for his true identity to be determined, and the rest of the time before his arrest was spent investigating the case and contacting the Bank of Sivad to determine the nature of the complaint."Foster is currently being held in Police Headquarters on Grand Enaj, awaiting a bail hearing on charges of fraud. Becuase of Foster/Ardent's ties to organized crime, Hardie declined to comment on what security measures were being taken and when the intial arraignment will be held./Neville McNamara/ Sandwalker: Manipulation possible Posted By: Brody Article: MAY02-19 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Tue May 07 01:16:12 3002 GLEAMING STAR, DEMARIA - As work continues to repair a utilities controller system in this city of noble Demarians, Stumppaw Sandwalker, whose estate was targeted for a water shutdown, has come to a conclusion."It is possible that some offworld entity, masquerading as the New Alhiran Militia, is merely trying to generate a conflict to play Gleaming Star and New Alhira against each other," Sandwalker said. "Previously, comments I made in anger, in the heat of the moment, may have seemed antagonistic toward New Alhira. That is only to be expected. It is no small thing, depriving an estate on the edge of the Sand Mother Desert of water. We are fiercely protective of our holdings. But it benefits no one if we jump to unfounded conclusions. The Imperator may continue his investigation. We will continue ours."Sandwalker ended by saying that the controller system should be back online late today, and that he may be unavailable for the next few days as he expects to soak for a while. New Alhira and NAFS to enter into new deal Posted By: Cellshade Article: MAY02-20 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Tue May 07 01:51:30 3002 NEW ALHIRA, DEMARIA - After a lengthy setback following the disaster that took place at the spaceport some while ago, negotiations between New Alhira and the newly retitled New Alhiran Fleet Systems (previously Sovereign Fleet Systems) have been completed. NAFS will take over the functions that were once provided by Space Builders, Inc. before that company ran into problems and ceased operations on Demaria. More details regarding this deal are expected to be released in the near future. Chasing Ghosts across The Dark? Posted By: Russkaya Article: MAY02-21 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Tue May 07 20:02:31 3002 A sudden change in circumstances has set the Ungstir landing docks buzzing once more with rumours of lost ships, ladies and gold. At the very first hours of the very first shift this morning three ships suddenly broke port. The freighter Faux, the kestrel class escort Sedit and the courier Gray Horse all suddenly departed for deep space, and were very quickly beyond sensor rance of Reslilience flight control."All three of them bolted for the dark," said Dockboss Jacob Hansen, "like a rockrat who just discovered something new to chew."In related news, the small Ungstiri police department, whose forensic personell have been very quiet the last week, have now been reported to be in discussiona with New Murmansk Mining and Manufacturing. Rumors have it that they are reviewing the firm's mining charts. This sudden activity is right on the heels of the local police having come into possession of the datapad lost from last week's rockhopper wreck. The datapad was recovered at the scene of a mugging, the victim being a member of the Ungstiri Militia.-- Dominic Koromov, UIS RUMOR: OMG partnered with Cabrerra? Posted By: Brody Article: MAY02-22 Reported To: INN Reported On: Odari Reported At: Wed May 08 13:33:18 3002 IKIKIR, ODARI - Sources close to the Odarite Merchants Guild today said there may be some truth to rumors that the Guild has thrown in its lot with Cabrerra Industries on Tomin Kora."The Guild has entered into a business arrangement with Cabrerra Industries," the anonymous source said, "and we expect to open a branch of the guild in the Tomin Kora city of Shadowheart. It is expected to be mutually beneficial."Lawrence Putnam, spokesman for Cabrerra Industries, would say only this: "Negotations between Cabrerra Industries and the Odarite Merchants Guild have been satisfactorily concluded." He would give no further details. Disaster in the Dark Posted By: Russkaya Article: MAY02-23 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Thu May 09 01:08:34 3002 The peace of Ungstir was once again broken, as early this morning news reached the cty of Reslilience of the destruction of the Ungstiri Militia vessel Fang. The insystem gunboat left the port last evening, it departure unscheduled and no flight plan was filed. Deck crews report that Mladshij Lejtenant Mikol Curlensky was the pilot on this, her last flight. While at this time the details of the incident are sketchy, a single holograph of the Fang has been released, showing the small warship with its bow completely blown off. Militia analysts noted that type of significant damage usually results from a shield failure prior to combat. Maintenance records, however, indicate that the ship was fully functional just prior to departure.Three members of the Ungstiri Milita were rescued off the ruins by local pilot Riksavika and the attache Melody, and brought to the hospital clinic in the courier ship Gray Horse.The names of the wounded and their status are being withheld, pending notification of their families.-- Dominic Koromov, UIS La Terre Governor to be Wed Posted By: Garbage Article: MAY02-24 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Thu May 09 10:05:56 3002 First Marriage on La TerreSenator Thazz, of the La Terrean government, announced his engagement to Governor Freyssinet today. "We've been friends for years," he says, "But recently we've become more than that. Despite her being human and I Timonae, I don't think I could be happy with anyone else. She's just perfect, ask anyone here. She's also taking the opportunity to visit some close friends now, since the senate is formed, which is why I can get away with saying that!"When asked if a senator being married to the governor would cause bias in the newly formed senate, he answered, "I'd like to think we're both fair-minded people. We also usually have the same opinions on issues- and even both of us together make up only a small portion of the senate. I don't forsee any troubles with my ex-wife either- we've both moved on, we share raising the kids, and she's happy for us."The senator set no exact date for the wedding ceremony, but did go on to note, "It will be a Joining, in the style of my race. Even though this will be the first marriage on La Terre, I don't want to make it a precedent. We will be married for ten human years, and then decide whether to renew our Joining. To my way of thinking, that shows more love when you're Joined for fifty years than when you're married for that long... but that's just my opinion. This is a new planet; we don't have to stick with the old traditions, of any of our peoples. We can make La Terre into a perfect world of democratic freedom. All we need are people.Tome VanBuskirk, INN E!RN: Antimone Assault! Dropship Damages DSV Darlath Posted By: Bahamut Article: MAY02-25 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Fri May 10 00:01:46 3002 Morning around Antimone; Quiet, controlled, routine. Such words describe what could be considered the routine flow of interstellar traffic to and from the violet world of the Timonae. However, early this morning (Local Antimone Time) that tranquillity was shattered when a Sail-Equipped Dropship - heavily and quite illegal modified beyond all comparison - tore across the jet black night sky in violation of Antimone Ground Control under the pseudo-disguise of the LMDS Starlight: a fictional vessel that was supposedly visiting Antimone with Lunite Marines for recreational purposes. Ignoring all demands to stand down, the dropship - running a never before seen ID Scrambler to mask itself as an "Unknown Contact" - blazed towards the colossal DSV Darlath that hung over Antimone's Northern Pole, using it's small size and jamming to evade a weapons lock by the mighty Warship before using the interference generated from the planets own north pole against the Darlath and making what can only be described as a suicide run towards her - vanishing moments later into a small support hangar upon the Darlath. The Darlath herself - with her shields down following numerous reports of shuttle activity to and from the 14km Star Cruiser - was unable to raise shields in time and repel the invading craft, soon finding itself bombarded by what eye-witnesses described as 'anti-matter charges' from within. Reports of a quick fire-fight were soon to follow, and minutes later the nimble dropship emerged once more under the cover of a torrent of sequenced anti-matter detonations. Wounded, the Darlath is reported to have begun to list to one side slightly, pin-pricks upon her hull ablaze with amber balls of flame and plasma. However, the flight of the Unknown dropship was soon ended by the intervention of the IDE Galub - responding to the situation - and the subsequent interception of the Dropship. At this point witnesses also reported that that main cannon on the DSV Darlath was charging, her target apparently the Antimone OS Ring, decidedly attempting to destroy the only real route of escape for the surviving dropship crew members and their stolen Drakarian technology rather than allow whatever was aboard that ship to leave the system. However, the OS Ring's salvation came in form of the Debt Collector Class poised to assault the Dropship - which it did, and after a brief dogfight the Dropship and all that was aboard it was reduced to little more than debris and vapour due to the swift thinking of the Galub's Captain: Chief Stockholder Borono. Had it not been for the actions of this G'ahnlo, many speculate that Antimone would no longer have an OS Ring in orbit, and that the damage that could have resulted in the Darlath's attempts to destroy the vessel much greater. It is unclear at this time who was behind the pilot's seat of that fateful Dropship, or who - if anyone - they were working for: Yet, the use of Anti-Matter and the Jamming technology has not been witnessed in this manner before, and the intent of those aboard that illegal ship was the forceful acquisition of Drakarian Technology. While her shields are now up, her wounds being licked, and her status "deadly", there has yet to be even a whisper from the DSV Darlath, and what actions it will take - if any - in retaliation to this assault remain unclear. However, what does remain clear is that Chief Stockholder Borono is tonight - if only to a few people - a hero in his own regard. <>- Loraan Koth -<>- E!RN: Antimone Special -<>E!RN: The Spin Starts Here CSFR to crack down on violations Posted By: Brody Article: MAY02-26 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Fri May 10 11:25:35 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - Last Friday evening, fire ravaged the Smuggler's Cove Tavern aboard Concordance Station, placing dozens of occupants in danger. During the investigation, numerous fire code violations were found.Soon, it will be harder for such negligence to slip by. Deputy Fire Chief Johann Neilson announced that, starting Monday, Fire and Rescue investigators will begin cracking down on all public occupancies that are required to abide by fire codes."We're extremely lucky that nobody died as a result of the Smuggler's Cove fire," said Neilson, who heads the division charged with fire prevention. "We're committed to not ever having such a close call again."Part of the fire department's plan includes performing new inspections on all public facilities, which Neilson described as "any place the public might be in. Restaurants, police stations, our own fire stations, ship hangars, storefronts, apartment complexes, MedBay, theaters... if you can walk into it freely, we'll be inspecting it."Places conducting less-than-reputable business and those that are located in the shadier areas of the station are not exempt, he added. "I don't really care what you're doing in your shop, so long as you're not manufacturing firebombs and all that, all I want to know is that your place is fire safe."Among the criteria to be checked are occupancy restrictions, fire extinguisher and alarm access, and emergency exits. Sprinkler systems and smoke detectors will also be checked. The Smuggler's Cove had neither.Neilson admits that some stores and other facilities may not be up to code. "When we all came aboard what used to be called Sanctuary, some of us never expected to be here for so long. That's understandable, but the simple fact remains: What sufficed for fire protection then is dangerously substandard now, and we're not going to put up with it.""We're going to provide a two week grace period during which owners can get their establishments up to code," said Neilson, "During that time period, we won't be fining anyone, but our fire inspectors and station crews will be out checking for compliance."Even though they're toughening up enforcement, Concordance Station Fire and Rescue isn't out to "get anyone," as the chief said. "We're doing this for everyone's safety, even the fire department's. Face it, we're on a self-contained environment, a space ship. There are certain liberties that we just can't take when we're in such a high-risk environment."The grace period ends Monday, May 27, when inspectors will begin issuing citations and fines. Sivadian Crown Discovered Posted By: Plymouth Article: MAY02-27 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat May 11 01:42:02 3002 (Enaj, Sivad) - Archaeologists at the Tralis-Andrews Museum of History on Sivad say that an artifact uncovered last night is almost certainly the original Sivadian crown. The gold crown was found at the newly-discovered wreck of HMS Glorious, the ship that was carrying King Franklin II when the ship was lost with all hands in 2851.The crown was found in pieces, although most of those pieces have been recovered. It consists of a wide, gold band and a few gold hoops surmounted by a sealion.Researchers say that based on their dating techniques and the location of the wreck, the crown is almost certainly the one originally forged for King Franklin I, first King of Sivad, and worn by Franklin II. The museum is planning further expeditions to the site to recover more artifacts. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Kalson Day! Posted By: Alf Article: MAY02-28 Reported To: LUNA Reported On: Luna Reported At: Sat May 11 01:43:43 3002 (Lunar City, Luna)That's right, you heard it here first. President Kalson; truly one of the wonders of our age, delcared Sunday, June 1 as the first ever Interstellar Jeffery Kalson Appreciation Day. When our marvelous leader was questioned as to why June 1st, the President smiled mysteriously and replied with a noncommital, "You'll see." Plans for parades, concerts, and other outpourings of happiness are being worked on currently. Rumor has it that Presiden Kalson himself shall be making a speech, and the Lunite Militia will be reinstating the 'Million Rayden Minute' in orbit over Luna, to show off the newest gadetry the Militia has developed. Crippled Timonae found in crate Posted By: Brody Article: MAY02-29 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sat May 11 12:29:57 3002 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - This just in: Shipping workers on the landing pad in Resilience, Ungstir, were alerted by strange moans coming from within a large wooden crate abandoned without transit papers. They informed authorities and the press, who showed up in quite a crowd to free the being inside the crate. Opened with crowbars on live news holovision, its contents turned out to be a single Timonae male, mutilated beyond recognition and hanging from his one remaining limb - his left leg. In addition to its armless and one-legged state, the being's eyes and nose were found to be removed. We have also received conflicting reports from witnesses on the scene, describing an object half-protruding from the victim's rectal area. Police confirmed that there had indeed been "internal damage caused by an umbrella" and that the Timonae had been placed under close medical observation pending the object's surgical removal. Concordance thrusters online Posted By: Gadget Article: MAY02-30 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sun May 12 00:53:45 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - The early minutes of Sunday morning were met with rumblings not heard for over two years. At 12:02AM on May 11, 3002, Concordance Station Engineering Services officially declared the Station thrust capable."All vector and duration burn elements have been repaired and are now working without errors," said an estatic Senior Engineer Michael Brochers of CSES, who went on to congratulate Apprentices Mika Rekcirednos and Acacia Journeyborn. "Those two worked well into the night on last minute repairs. They should be congratulated for their dedication and expertise."This is the first completed improvement undertaken by CSES since Proprieter Cottington's decision to mobilize Concordance Station earlier this year. Flash: Contact Lost with Shinara! Posted By: Bahamut Article: MAY02-31 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun May 12 01:00:51 3002 Reports are filtering into INN that today at 00:45:50 CST, all contact with Shinara Station was lost following a massive unknown power discharge from a point near to the Station, and then an equally large EM surge from Shinara itself. Other reports also indicate that as many as nine ships - Identified as the IDE Galub, Jade Fox, Blue Ruin, Silver Cross, Bright Hope, Andrasta, Vasudra, Black Fox, and Stardrop, entered into the Quaquan system from the Shinaran Drift, bearing thousands of refugees in total, along with a compliment of twelve fighters. All OS Ring transport into the Shinaran Drift has also been abruptly cut off without reason nor explanation. Further details remain unclear right now, but INN will be sure to keep you informed as events happen! =- This has been an INN special report! -=INN - Fast breaking news, reported as it happens! E!RN: Dropship Attack - Darlath's Final Heaven? Posted By: Bahamut Article: MAY02-32 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Sun May 12 12:12:44 3002 Thursday over Antimone: A vast draconian Warship, a modified dropship, and a G'ahnli Destroyer. These three elements brought hell over the skies of the Lady's home, wreaked devastation and carnage. All on the part of the dropship upon the DSV Darlath. Now, days after the dust from that conflict has settled, metallurgists upon Antimone attempting to determine the real identity of the Dropship - that posing as an "Unknown Contact" during and after the battle due to an illegal IFF and ID jammer - believe they have uncovered it's true name and finally unmasked the vessel within. They confirm it to in fact be the "Final Heaven"; a Vanguard Dropship of circa 2651 that was recently reported stolen from Shinara Station. Recent reports that claim the DSV Darlath - the vessel that was attacked and wounded by Anti-Matter devices dropped within various hangars - departed Antimone a day later along with the recent concerns over the survival of Shinara Station itself after the recent reports of large energy discharges and the loss of OS Ring travel to the Shinaran Drift have yet to be linked; yet this one item of evidence - this once stolen and then converted for evil dropship - could be they key behind Shinara's fate, if it does turn out that the Station is no more. Whatever happens, one thing is true: The outcome of it all will remain unknown until the last moment, and when that moment arrives E!RN will be first on the scene: bringing you the facts that matter! <>- Loraan Koth -<>- E!RN: Antimone -<>E!RN: The Spin Starts Here Galactix Confirms: Shinara Lost Posted By: Bahamut Article: MAY02-33 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun May 12 18:57:53 3002 Once again arriving in the Shinaran Drift, the FVAD Galactix - The only known vessel to be able to reach that sector of the universe once the OS Ring link was cut off - today confirmed that where once the Maratropa-Class Station of Shinara once lay, all that remains now is a vast field of scattered debris and burning superstructure, adding to the already hazardous asteroid filled region around the Avernus Asteroid Field. Among the debris, Galactix was able to identify hull structure and ID signatures belonging to the vessels Red Riot, Loose Cannon, Harpaxian Storm, and Zenith. Debris from numerous other vessels was also determined, though were so badly damaged that all trace of identification was deemed impossible. On top of this, some vessels believed to have been abandoned on Shinara were also traced, while most of the shards of hull mixed in around this ocean of carnage clearly belonged to Shinara herself, and the OS Ring that stood nearby. Smaller fragments of debris were also found, though their composition was of an unknown material. It is still unclear what caused the destruction, as no debris not native to that region - other than those small fragments - was found among the devestation. However, scattered reports point to the DSV Darlath as the device that brought an end to the Station, as well as the nineteen hundred estimated casualties of the disaster. Among them, it is believed that the crew of the "Rolling Thunder" - believed to be the last vessel to leave Shinara during the evacuation - also perished in the conflict. The crew was believed to have consisted of Shadowstripe Gemseeker, Duskpaw Pathseeker, Marcus Harris, Volauniiadae, and Volauionae, who stayed behind with Commander Darktail Farstalker - who is also believed to be among the dead - to ensure that all evacuation transports safely fled the Shinaran Drift and arrived on Quaquan, and that casualties were avoided where possible. INN sends it deepest condolences the friends and family of those who gave their lives to ensure that the majority of innocents remain alive today, and in doing do sacrificed themselves, paying the cost of life with death. We cannot banish dangers, but we can banish fears. We must not demeanlife by standing in awe of death. - David Sarnoff =- INN -= Shinara Portal Closed Posted By: Marson Article: MAY02-34 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Sun May 12 19:11:54 3002 (Shalyaris, Centauri) - The Centauri Research Institute has announced that effective immediately, the Shinara Station portal is closed due to the "absense of its former destination." Instead, the portal has been recentered on Vollista. CVW chief missing Posted By: Brody Article: MAY02-35 Reported To: CIN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Mon May 13 13:47:30 3002 SHADOWHEART, TOMIN KORA - Xaldan Azex, supervisor of Cabrerra Vessel Works in the city of Shadowheart on Tomin Kora, is missing.It's possible, Cabrerra Industries spokesman Lawrence Putnam confirmed, that the injured Timonae found on Ungstir could be Mr. Azex."If this is the case," Putnam said, "then suffice it to say that my employer takes a dim view of unauthorized infliction of torture on corporate personnel."He added that a 500,000-credit bounty is being offered for the capture and delivery - dead or alive - of the individual or individuals - behind this act. Timonae condition critical Posted By: Brody Article: MAY02-36 Reported To: UIS Reported On: ungstir Reported At: Mon May 13 16:00:04 3002 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - The Timonae Xaldan Azex remains in a critical condition in the Resilience Health Clinic.Grotesquely disfigured, his status has been described as critical and unstable by local medical authorities. One source who wished to remain anonymous described the Timonae's appearance as, "Hideous. Absolutely ghastly." Another stated, "Whatever he did, he must have crossed someone badly."The story, already dubbed 'The Umbrella Gambit' by pulp media wags, has failed to yield any pertinent details as yet. How was Azex injured? Who perpetrated this atrocity? And what brought on such an act of senseless mutilation?Although Resilience Clinic's medical administration were unavailable for comment today, UIS did manage to speak with one of the treating surgeons, Dr. Ysabella Proster.UIS: Doctor, can you describe this being's injuries in detail?PROSTER: Is having no arms ent only one leg, hmm? Is no nose. Eyes hev also been rremoved. Ent is... injuries to gastrointestinal tract by... unconwentional mechanism.UIS: Unconwentional?PROSTER: Am not accustomed to treating this species. Please, am wery busy.At this time, the surgeon terminated the interview claiming she would have this reporter evicted from the building if I did not remove my anatomy from her presence immediately. Or words to that effect.There may be much confusion surrounding this story, but one thing is certainly clear: Xaldan Azex requires immediate treatment by a competent Shohobian physician if he is to survive. I'm Xavier Blythe, and you're watching UIS. New CS constitution proposed Posted By: Brody Article: MAY02-37 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Mon May 13 19:05:56 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - In another executive move, Oswald Cottington IV, proprietor of Concordance Station, has proposed a constitutional document that would supercede the Sanctuary Constitution and the Sanctuary Declaration, both established by the Sanctuary Senate during the Long Voyage."It is a legislative overhaul that is long overdue," Cottington said.This document, termed the Constitution of Concordance Station, would establish the unalienable rights guaranteed by its predecessor, and would also formalize the governmental hierarchy and establish the executive seat.A ratification clause present within this proposed Constitution would make implementation impossible without the signed consent of all members of the Concordance Internal Affairs Committee, which contains the divisional heads of the departments of Concordance.This move may have been sparked by voiced concerns of the stability of the economic center that is Concordance Station, and also by the recent decision of a Colonial Court Justice that declared a Specialist owned property. INN will track the status of this document, and will report news to you as it develops. FLASH: Independence Dome Explosion? Posted By: Plymouth Article: MAY02-38 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon May 13 19:55:48 3002 Sources report hearing an explosion from the direction of Independence Dome, as well as seeing fire emanating from it. The dome now appears to be collapsing. More shortly. Independence Dome Collapse Confirmed Posted By: Volskywalker Article: MAY02-39 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon May 13 21:33:14 3002 Independence Dome on Sivad, home of the Enaj public spaceport, is confirmed to have collapsed at roughly 13:30 Enaj time. Civilian craft are being warned away from the landing pad to avoid interfering with the rescue effort. The cause of the collapse is as yet unknown, with confirmed casualties climbing past a hundred even at this early hour. Stay tuned. Sivad Reopens to Space Traffic Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAY02-40 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue May 14 00:18:17 3002 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ While SHIELD investigators are still working out the why and how of the explosion in the Independence Dome, which contained Sivad's major passenger terminal and landing pad, the generosity of one Company has allowed space traffic to resume at the busy hub. Interstellar Transport Systems, a partnership owned by Councillors Knightsbridge-King and Chamberlain, has agreed to allow the use of their landing facilities until those at the Independence Dome can be reopened. "It's the least we could do" said the Rt. Hon. Fredrick Chamberlain, General Partner and Councillor for the Retrep Archipeligo, "After so much strife, we can at least allow vital commerce to continue through our lading pad."Unconfirmed reports at this time state that Councillor Chamberlain was one of those rescued, along with First Councillor Paul Truffaut, from the collapsed dome. Eyewitnesses report that Chamberlain, who is normally seen walking with a cane, was carrying the First Councillor on his back out of the wreckage. This reporter is of the opinion that there can be no stranger bedfellows in the realm of politics, even on Sivad. A full story on the collapse is forthcoming as details are released by SHIELD and Sivad Emergency Services./Neville McNamara/ Three Hundred Confirmed Dead Posted By: Plymouth Article: MAY02-41 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue May 14 06:17:38 3002 (Enaj, Sivad) - SHIELD officials report that at least three hundred Sivadians were killed in the bombing of Independence Dome yesterday afternoon.Officers from the police agency, as well as the Sivadian Emergency Response Service (SERS), have been working around the clock to attempt to rescue the remaining survivors from the rubble of the collapsed Dome. So far, fifty survivors of the twelve hundred estimated to have been in Independence Dome at the time have been recovered. SERS is already calling the incident "one of the worst disasters in Sivadian history."Sources inside SHIELD say that the man who planted the bomb was also injured in the blast. SHIELD has refused to confirm this rumour, or whether the man is still alive. They have said, however, that the apparent target of the attack was First Councillor Paul Truffaut.No groups have taken responsibility for the attack, leading SHIELD investigators to believe either that the bombing is the work of a lone discontent or that the damage was far greater than the group responsible intended.Truffaut, who was injured in the attack, is recovering in a secure ward of the Enaj Treatment Centre. Doctors say that his condition is stable after surgery. Truffaut is expected to issue a statement later today. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Ubercast awakes from hibernation Posted By: Gallahad Article: MAY02-42 Reported To: INN Reported On: Castor Reported At: Tue May 14 16:30:55 3002 Ubercast Wulkachim returned from his annual three-month hibernation yesterday amongst a modest amount of fanfare in Ursiniru."I am glad to be awake once more, and participating in the government again," said the Castori before he was hurried out by staffers. A spokesbear said later that he had recieved a briefing from acting Ubercast Sedrikin.The spokesbear was unable to answer if Wulkachim would take over for the acting Ubercast, or would step down and allow Sedrikin to continue leading. MARTIAL LAW! Posted By: Plymouth Article: MAY02-43 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue May 14 16:47:16 3002 (Enaj, Sivad) - In a brief statement this morning, First Councillor Paul Truffaut declared a state of emergency on Sivad, effectively establishing a state of martial law. The text of Truffaut's statement follows:Somebody on Sivad has demonstrated their willingness to use violence to convey their message. But to whom? The government of Sivad? The people of Sivad? All of us are aware of the serious political problems that face us. And all of us are deeply committed to their solution. But not by bombings. By hard work and dedication to principles.By invoking the Emergency Measures Act, the Government is taking certain extraordinary steps to restore peace and security to Sivad. Rest assured that the Government finds these measures as distasteful -- as abhorent, even -- as you do, and that we will do everything in our power to return things to normal as soon as possible. But for now, the criminal law of Sivad is simply not enough to deal with this threat.The Emergency Measures Act gives the Government sweeping powers. Organisations that advocate violence are now illegal; members of those organisations are subject to arrest. Searches may now be conducted without warrants, and suspected terrorists may be detained without specific charges and without bail.I pray to God that these measures will only be necessary for a very short time, and I ask for His guidance as I attempt to do His will./Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ CSSTC and CSPD sign to ratify Posted By: Gadget Article: MAY02-44 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Tue May 14 17:44:46 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - At 11:34 CST earlier today, Public Defender Newton Belich, under witness by Justice Robert Maltas, signed to ratify the proposed Constitution of Concordance Station. This was mirrored only two hours later at 13:56, when Director of Space Traffic Control Veronica Phettleplace, with Justice Nikon Shigematsu, independently signed her consent for ratification.While Mr. Belich abstained comment, Mrs. Phettleplace released a brief statement. "I'm pleased with Mr. Cottington's initiative with this document," said the release under the letterhead of CSSTC, "it's an excellent assurance of our Station's continued prosperity and stability."With three of the ten signatures already obtained (one being Proprieter Cottington's), analysts predict easy passing of the constitutional document. Blue Ruin Ruins Blue Maize Posted By: RedShield Article: MAY02-45 Reported To: QRS Reported On: Quaquan Reported At: Tue May 14 18:32:15 3002 =*=Four Corners=*=Running Deer thought he was growing maize in his fields on New Chapin Road South, but the other morning he discovered the ICLF Blue Ruin now shared one of his prize fields along with his almost mature crop.Though he waits every day, Running Deer has yet to see anyone disembark from this ship. He hopes to have the ship removed as soon as possible so he may salvage as much as he can of his ruined maize crop. "It's interesting..." Running Deer stated, "That the Blue Ruin landed in my prize field of blue maize and ruined it." With a shake of his head, the farmer went back to his blanket to sit and wait.We accept that Quaquan has become a haven for the Shinara Drift refugees, but we pray that the homeless visitors that roam Four Corners would take care of how the treat our home.One would think, that with the removal of the Silver Salmon from our sacred Honaghaaghni Canyon Ravine, that offworld visitors would know where it is proper to land ships. Those who fail to learn from history are doomed to repeat it, so it seems. Ships belong only in the Spaceport on Quaquan.Squealing Bird - Rising Star Senior Reporter Some question constitution Posted By: Brody Article: MAY02-46 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Tue May 14 21:54:10 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - Despite predictions of an easy passage into law, there are some people on Concordance who don't entirely agree with the policies surrounding its distribution and are voicing their opinions on the matter after being refused copies of the document."All we're asking is that we get a chance to see this document before it gets ratified," stated one station resident. "I mean, we're going the ones living under it, aren't we? Internal Affairs shouldn't have anything to hide."So far, the Internal Affairs Committee has been unavailable for comment on the issue. INN will continue to track the Constitution's ratification as it progresses further. Noble remembers Shinara chief Posted By: Brody Article: MAY02-47 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Tue May 14 21:57:33 3002 GLEAMING STAR, DEMARIA - Stumppaw Sandwalker, leader of the city of Gleaming Star on Demaria, has finally issued an official statement regarding the apparent demise of Darktail Farstalker on Shinara Station.Farstalker, some viewers may recall, was planning to be bonded with Sandwalker's granddaughter, Shiningcoat."Although we had our differences," Stumppaw Sandwalker wrote in his statement, "I found Darktail Farstalker more tolerable in the end. He might not have been a disgrace as a grandson."No word on how Shiningcoat Sandwalker is coping. Armitage Administration Out? Posted By: Seaborne Article: MAY02-48 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Wed May 15 01:00:11 3002 After a considerable absence from the galactic limelight, the Martian rumor-mill is churning; the buzz is that First Consul Deke Armitage may be retiring. While officials sources remain tight-lipped, and MarsGov offices refuse to make any comments to the press, the Hesperia INN bureau has learned that a retirement announcement could come within the next few days.Retirement first seemed like a possibility much earlier in Armitage's career, when he was diagnosed with a rare heart disease in the spring of 3001. Armitage, only a Senator at the time, overcame that obstacle, moving from now-Mayor Ellesmere's right-hand man and strongest voice in the Martian Senate to Mars's highest office in a matter of months. The Armitage administration has been marked with problems of policy, both domestic and foreign, pulling punches with other governments for its entire year of existence. More news from Ares Plaza as it becomes available.// Ben Baan //INN Hesperia Mauthus maneuvers Posted By: Brody Article: MAY02-49 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Wed May 15 01:09:45 3002 ELYSIUM, MARS - Senator Emerson Mauthus wasted little time, calling a press conference soon after the first rumors began to filter out of Ares Plaza about the potential resignation of First Consul Deke Armitage."My concerns with the actions of First Consul Armitage are well-documented, and you won't see me begging him to stay if the rumors are true," said Mauthus, who has proven to be far less tolerant of aliens and psionic sentients than the First Consul. "Should it prove true, as I suspect it will, naturally I will seek the Senate's support for my appointment to the post of First Consul."Early numbers suggest Mauthus would have substantial support for such a move. Ellesmere saddened by news Posted By: Brody Article: MAY02-50 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Wed May 15 01:15:19 3002 HESPERIA, MARS - The man Darian Ellesmere groomed to succeed him as First Consul of Mars may soon be stepping down.The career tracks of Ellesmere and Deke Armitage have gone very different directions, with Ellesmere taking a role as municipal leader of Hesperia while his former protege went on to lead the Martian Republic through some particularly perilous times."Deke hasn't confided in me any plans to resign, but if it's true, it will be with great regret that I watch him go," Ellesmere said. "However, if it is because of health concerns, who am I to cast aspersions?"Ellesmere stepped down from the First Consul post last year to care for his ailing wife, Eudora."We have to maintain perspective and keep a grip on the proper assessment of priorities," Ellesmere said. Centaurans Dust Off Lightspeed Drives Posted By: Marson Article: MAY02-51 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Wed May 15 16:18:23 3002 (Shalyaris, Centauri) - The loss of the faster-than-light capabilities of the OtherSpace drive, the Centaurans have recently began producing vessels equipped with a technology more ancient than the OtherSpace drive itself.The Centauran Light-Speed drive permits a vessel to travel at the exactly the speed of light, or, 10280 hm/s. The technology is still unknown to outsiders, and the Centauri Research Institute has indicated that it plans to keep the schematics for the drive a secret. The first vessel to be equipped with both a lightspeed drives and jump-sails is the CPS Recondite, which underwent testing this afternoon. CS: Constitution released Posted By: Gadget Article: MAY02-52 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Wed May 15 17:44:38 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - In apparent response to recent concerns published by INN, Concordance Chief of Medicine Leftpaw Surestudy, one of the designated signatories of the Concordance Constitution, has released the document to public review and debate. "We CIAC were not instructed to keep this constitution secret by either Mr. Cottington or Ms. Dreamchaser," he said, "and I hope that I speak for all of us when I say that we do not have anything to hide." The ten page document provided by Dr. Surestudy has been uploaded to all INN public information terminals.In related news, Dr. Surestudy, in private session witnessed by Justice Nikon Shigematsu, signed his consent to ratify the constitution at 2:27 this afternoon. ARMITAGE RESIGNS AS FIRST CONSUL Posted By: Seaborne Article: MAY02-53 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Thu May 16 03:31:53 3002 The rumors appear to be true. With little warning, the office of the First Consul took to the holovids, in which Deke Armitage confirmed his decision to resign from the highest office on Mars. The First Consul was originally slated to tackle a proposal for planetwide public transportation improvement, expecting only some small address in response to the rumors."It's only after much deliberation that I offer the people of Mars my official resignation as First Consul," Armitage said in a live address from his Ares Plaza office. "It was an honor to have served you."Speculation has run rampant through the major Martian cities for most of the week; according to INN sources, not even top level MarsGov or Legions officials were informed of Armitage's decision beforehand - they found out like everyone else at the time of broadcast."The will of our people is strong," Armitage said. "I'm certain my successor and the Senate will have the resolve to guide the Republic into further greatness."Armitage went on to say that his reasons for leaving office "were numerous, and mostly health related." He also avoided discussing exactly who the new First Consul would be, referring to them only as his "successor," and refusing to make any endorsement bids."I bid you farewell," Armitage said. "Thank you, and good night." CS: Three signatures needed Posted By: Gadget Article: MAY02-54 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Thu May 16 22:03:01 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - In a string of private sessions held today, Director of Internal Security Redtail Quicksilver, Chief of Fire and Rescue William Herman, and Chief Justice of the Colonial Court Lyle Walliser committed their support for ratification of the proposed Constitution.Out of these three members of the Concordance Internal Affairs Committee, Chief Herman expressed certain reservations about the document. "However," he commented, "I'm sure these can be hammered out later on."With public opinion still cautiously guarded, only three signatures are now needed for full ratification of the legislative document, that of Attorney General Julius Latimer, CEO Ebonpelt Dreamchaser, and recently appointed Chief Engineer Daneel Olivaw. Grimlahd Navy Frigate Crippled! Posted By: Garbage Article: MAY02-55 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Fri May 17 18:09:54 3002 AKRIL, GRIMLAHD- The GFG Grenshi has apparently been damaged while on a routine patrol of the Grimlahd system. The frigate has landed at the starport outside the capital with a section of its hull crumpled, wounded crew members were seen being helped and carried from the craft. Grimlahd's government itself has only issued a single brief comment on the situation. To quote the council's statement. "The frigate Grenshi was damaged as the result of an unforseen accident. This was not any form of attack, or the start of an invasion, and there is no cause for any panick. There however have sadly been casualties, the details of which will be released shortly." One can only speculated what kind of "accident" could significantly damage a fully equiped warship in this manner.. Ynos Ponders Secession Posted By: Plymouth Article: MAY02-56 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat May 18 21:42:50 3002 (Ynos, Sivad) - The Legislative Assembly of the province of Ynos on Sivad is weighing a bill that would sever all links between Ynos and the central Sivadian government.The Premier of Ynos, Kathryn Lindsay, cited "the current instability of Sivad's central government" as the reason for the bill when introducing it to the Assembly Friday. The bill is supported by all parties and is expected to pass by Wednesday; if it passes, Ynos citizens will be barred from paying taxes to the central government, and the government of Ynos will cease to recognise the authority of the government of Sivad.In a situation already unprecedented in the history of the Sivadian constitution, constitutional scholars believe that Ynos's move may be illegal. Yet in the current state of Sivad's government, they agree that little could be done to stop them. Additionally, the measure appears to have broad popular support in Ynos.Ynos is the home riding of First Councillor Paul Truffaut. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ E!RN Darlath Development - Warship returning to Antimone? Posted By: Bahamut Article: MAY02-57 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Sun May 19 22:53:02 3002 Having laid waste to Shinara Station, the OS Ring that once linked it to the rest of the Universe, and an unknown number of vessels of various sizes, the Super Dreadnought DSV Darlath - now clearly linked to the destruction of Shinara - has been detected by Antimone's ECWI (Echo Cluster Weather Institute) to be heading back to Antimone at a 'casual rate of travel'. Estimated to arrive back in the Antimone system within the next two to three days, the ECWI apparently had no trouble picking up on its vast sensor signature without problem. "The ECWI Sensor Net was designed to pick up potential space-weather hazards before the Lady warned us about them," Jaaran Ketch, Director of the ECWI's Southern 'Echo Sensor Cluster' network told E!RN's Loraan Koth, "This includes things like Comets, Asteroids, and occasional vessels without a crew that have gone ballistic. Picking up a fourteen kilometer long Warship - again - wasn't that hard to do. Especially when they don't seem to be making any effort to hide their sensor signature... which, we assume, they could very easily do." What business the returning Darlath has with Antimone remains as unclear as the first time the vessel moved over Antimone's north pole, however some are speculating a link between this advanced vessel of War, and the recent visitor to Valsho - Kalanth, a seventeen foot long 'dragon' of sorts that for the past few weeks Antimone linguistical specialists have been attempting to converse with. The specialist in question - one Aendrae Xander, who has been the victim of various assassination attempts during the past few weeks - is deemed to be the only one to date that Kalanth has 'had any personal and responsive' contact with, and the leading 'Drakarianist' in the universe. What impact the attempts on his life will have in the future in regards to both this lone Drakarian and whomever populates the fearsome DSV Darlath, and indeed what the Darlath's intentions with Antimone are, remain things that only time will tell... <>- Loraan Koth -<>- E!RN: Antimone -<>E!RN: The Spin Starts Here! Castori announce psi-blocker conference Posted By: Gallahad Article: MAY02-58 Reported To: INN Reported On: Castor Reported At: Mon May 20 18:57:01 3002 The Castori government announced today that they will be hosting an intergalatic conference on psi-blockers this Sunday at 8pm UST (9pm Concordance Standard Time), with Ubercast Wulkachim presiding over the conference.The conference has been called in hopes of resolving issues caused by psi-blockers, psionic rights being on the agenda.A Castori spokesbear said that while no government has officially sent word that they will be sending representitives to attend the conference, they expect a good turnout, and that both sides of the debate will be represented. The spokesbear also said that the public is welcome to attend, but nobody will be allowed full floor speaking privelege if not a member of a envoy from an recognized government. CS: Attorney General signs Posted By: Gadget Article: MAY02-59 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Mon May 20 21:02:56 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - Attorney General Julius Latimer, representing the Office of the Attorney General, signed to ratify the constitution earlier today. Justice Edison Roucoulet acted as witness. "This constiution is a great step forward for the citizens of concordance and will insure their rights and the smooth running of its goverment," commented Mr. Latimer, "I am confident that once ratified this consitution will serve as a bright light throughout the known universe."Only the signatures of Chief Engineer Daneel Olivaw and CEO Ebonpelt Dreamchaser are needed. Mr. Olivaw, a former Chief Engineer of Sanctuary and a respected citizen, is expected to pass the document without difficulty. There has been no speculation or consensus of Ms. Dreamchaser's ultimate disposition, and her signature remains as an analytical wildcard. Cottington accepting pilot applicants Posted By: Brody Article: MAY02-60 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Tue May 21 13:41:44 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - Now that it appears Concordance Station will be capable of mobilization quite soon, proprietor Oswald Cottington IV has decided the time has come to hire a pilot to handle the job of flying the massive colony vessel."We already have a few interested applicants, but others are certainly encouraged to seek the post," Cottington said.He hopes to embark on the new voyage of Concordance Station within the next two months. Rumor: Cloned King?! Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAY02-61 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue May 21 14:36:58 3002 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Confidential sources within the Home Office have stated that forces within the Sivadian Goverment are attempting to clone King Frankin I from the remains found aboard his royal yacht. While these reports remain unsubstantiated at this time, the yacht has remained cordoned off by goverment officials and SHIELD patrol boats. The vessel, which was discovered during a recent undersea tour, has been undergoing excavation by historians from the Trellis-Andrews Museum overseen by members of the Sivadian Office of Antiquities, has not had any publically announced finds since the discovery of the Sivadian Crown. Experts speculate that this is in no small degree due to the need for secrecy surrounding the cloning project."The idea that a clone could become king... Well, whoever created him would have a great deal of control." said one high level Home Office staffer. Another commented, "I don't know which would be worse- the current state of affairs or a bloody clone king." Attempts to contact Home Secretary Delarme for comment have been unsuccessful. /Neville McNamara/ A3L announces start-up date Posted By: Gallahad Article: MAY02-62 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue May 21 20:08:19 3002 The Accelenation 3000 League Commissioner Nathan Domnhull announced today in a press release that he expects the A3L to begin its inaugural season 'sometime in late June of this year,' with the first race on the calendar being the Gran Prix of Demaria.Domnhull also said that the following Gran Prixs is yet to be officially determined, but is expected to go in the order of G'ahnlo, Castor, Sivad, Mars, Deserata, and Tomin Kora.The A3L, which was formally created in August of last year, is a racing league meant to be the highest step of the racing ladder of an antique form of racing: combustion engines. Domnhull is a four-time world champion on Earth before the bombing. Network offers public shares Posted By: Brody Article: MAY02-63 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed May 22 10:40:33 3002 ENAJ, SIVAD - The Sivadian News Network, trading under the symbol SNN, has made its first public stock offering since the network's purchase by Sivtek mogul and Home Secretary Peter Delarme.2,499 shares are available at this time, selling for 15 yojj per share, while the rest remain under the ownership of Mr. Delarme. FLASH: TRUFFAUT DEAD? Posted By: Plymouth Article: MAY02-64 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed May 22 22:24:39 3002 FLASH - (Enaj, Sivad) - Reports suggest Truffaut shot by sniper at banquet -- coverage to follow First Councillor Assasinated! Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAY02-65 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu May 23 12:27:25 3002 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Late reports indicate that First Councillor Paul R. Truffaut was killed last evening, cut down by an assassin's bullet during a dinner at Vincenzo's Restraunt. The banquet, hosted by Hinode Holdings, was a gathering of some of the most influental members of the sivadian goverment and business community, and was attended by several current members of the Council of Equals. Truffaut was declared dead at the scene by Dr. Joseph Ramlan, husband of Councillor Amanda Ramlan. No other dignitaries were hurt in the incident.SHIELD officers arrived immiately on the scene and have cordoned off the Semlier Optics Building and searched surrounding bullets, including the Commerce House, from which they are reported to believe the shot came. Under the supervision of Investigator Thomas Hellespont, SHIELD forensic teams combed the area for clues. While the coroner has released a preliminary means and cause of death as homicide, caused by a single gunshot wound to the head, a full autopsy will take several days to complete. In the meantime, the search for other physical evidence and witnesses continues.Other sources within SHIELD have revealed that a possible murder weapon, a Walther Rifle, was found on Montevedo Street just north of the crime scene. SHIELD Commissioner Hardie confirmed only that a possible weapon had been found and that once the bullet was recovered from the body of First Councillor Truffaut, it would be possible to determine whether the weapon was in fact the one that killed him.Truffaut, who had recently lost a vote of no-confidence in the Council of Equals, had drawn fire for first failing to dissolve the government and call and election, and then for scheduling the election on July 31, 3006. While there is no known connection between this assasination and the explosion in the Independence Dome, speculation is rampant that both these attempts were directed at Truffaut from parties unknown. Government sources state that the attack could not come at a worse time, with Ynosian sepratists prepared to delare their independence from the central goverment. The constitution has no current provisions for dealing with the death of a First Councillor when the goverment has been dissolved, and therefore the status of the government, and whether it is now in the hands of Foreign Secretary Ramlan, remains to be seen. /Neville McNamara/ Vollista Attends Psi-Blocker Conference Posted By: Volskywalker Article: MAY02-66 Reported To: INN Reported On: Vollista Reported At: Thu May 23 13:52:16 3002 In a rare show of unanimous consent the Vollistan people have agreed to send a delegation to the intergalactic psionic-blocker conference on Castor."There is concern in the mind of anyone who has experienced or heard of these devices," government spokesperson Volinead declared following the agreement. "No one is comfortable with a machine that prevents the natural closeness of Volir without permission. Nor are they comfortable with anything about these machines; there are many ramifications that have yet to be explored."Surprisingly, the delegation has been given full ambassadorial power to speak for Vollista's government, a situation as-yet unheard of on that planet. "The people trust Volaustrae to do their will on this issue," Volinead explained, "because they see she has not been corrupted by her long exposure to the aliens. There is little disagreement on the issue of psi blockers as a whole, so there is nothing to be overlooked in this."The delegation will include the diplomat Volaustrae, recently returned to politics after her death on La Terre, medical experts, and ethical and philosophical experts. Mine owner missing Posted By: Brody Article: MAY02-67 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Thu May 23 14:26:39 3002 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - Mine operator Dennis Kaledin has been reported missing. He was last reported seen in a rockhopper rental facility on Ungstir two days ago and never returned. A search for the missing rockhopper is pending. Mauthus appointed First Consul Posted By: Brody Article: MAY02-68 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Thu May 23 16:39:06 3002 HESPERIA, MARS - The Senate of the Martian Republic today appointed Emerson Mauthus, a frequent critic of recently resigned First Consul Deke Armitage, to the post Armitage vacated.Mauthus, who has a reputation for taking a hard line when it comes to offworlders (especially non-humans), has indicated that his administration will be enforcing tougher immigration standards and entrance visa tariffs in the coming months.Mauthus will be officially sworn in at the Senate Forum on Saturday night at 9 p.m. EST. Sivadia Admits Flight Broke Rules Posted By: Plymouth Article: MAY02-69 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu May 23 17:52:38 3002 (Enaj, Sivad) - Sivadia Spacelines President Wallace Marbury confirmed today that Sivadia flight 807 bound for Concordance left Enaj thirteen minutes after all spaceports were ordered closed. The closure followed the death of First Councillor Paul Truffaut."We are still investigating why the pilot decided to disobey space traffic controllers and take off," said Marbury in a written statement. "We will cooperate fully with police in their investigation, although we have no reason to believe that the unauthorised departure of the flight has anything to do with the First Councillor's assasination."Some flags across Sivad have been at half-mast today, while others are still flying normally and some have disappeared entirely. It's only one more sign of the political chaos that currently surrounds Sivad -- chaos that has not been helped by Truffaut's death. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Lost Heiress Rescued! Posted By: Russkaya Article: MAY02-70 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Fri May 24 21:09:42 3002 Fairy tales and miner's folklore became real this evening in the city of Resilience. The courier ship Gray Horse delivered Natalya Danichevna back home to Ungstir. Miss Danichevna, daughter of shipping magnate Anikita Danich, has been missing and presumed dead for the last three hundred and fifty years.When questioned, the Gray Horse's captain simply stated the rescue could not have been accomplished without the hard work by her crew and the crew of the freighter Faux. This includes captain Jest'liana, the pilot Riksavika, crewmember Smoketrail and the Gray Horse's research specialist Melody.The young heiress is currently recovering in the Resilience Health Clinic and is listed in stable but critical condition. And somewhere amoung the Rocks of Ungstir the Faux continues its search for tidbits of ancient history. For if the tales of Natalya Danichevna have proven true, what then about the lost Danich Fortune?-- Dominic Koromov, UIS La Terre governor searching for daughter Posted By: Freyssinet Article: MAY02-71 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Sat May 25 13:34:43 3002 This news broadcast was recorded inside the Governor's office. The Governor is standing behind her desk and speaks gravely to the camera. "Recently, the datapadd of my daughter, Eirlys Weilyn, has been found in the remains of the dome on Enaj, Sivad. We looked for her on Sivad, without result. Now, please, I beg you, Eirlys; if you see this broadcast, leave us at least a message or any sign so that Thazz and I know you're alive." Strange Ship Sighted Posted By: Shmoe Article: MAY02-72 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sat May 25 21:10:31 3002 A very large and very odd vessel was reported in the orbit of Demaria. Details are not available at this time as to the reason this strange ship caused Concordance to raise shields and halt traffic. Planetary Alert Posted By: Shmoe Article: MAY02-73 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sat May 25 22:02:43 3002 The worlds of Quaquan, Castor, New Luna, Lebal, Nalhom, La Terre, and Antimone should all be on the alert that a large, unidentified, psionic vessel may be making a port call in your system. It is, apparently, heavily armed and armored as well as being after some 'home.' That is all that is known. Space Traffic Resumes Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAY02-74 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat May 25 22:19:23 3002 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ SHIELD announced today that for the first time since the assasination of First Councillor Paul Truffaut, outgoing space traffic would be permitted to leave the planet. While the agency warns of possible future terrorist attacks, and remains cautious, the train on transportation systems caused by the large number of pilots unable to leave was a key factor in the decision to reopen the ports.Not all Sivadians are happy about the decision however. Most noticiably, teleport chip owners are still unable to enter or leave the planet as the teleportal remains focused on the civilian spaceport, blocked from the city by the ruins of the Independence Dome, where workers continue to battle day and night to clear debris. While ships arriving since the disaster can come and go through the Interstellar Transport Systems (ITS) spaceport, those with ships in the civilian port before the explosion are likewise trapped, unable to reach their ships to move them to a safter berthing location. SHIELD and Sivad Emergency Services had no comment on a time for the reopening of the Dome, or the civilian landing pad. /Neville McNamara/ Concordance ship stop at Castor Posted By: Gallahad Article: MAY02-75 Reported To: INN Reported On: Castor Reported At: Sat May 25 23:37:10 3002 Castori and Concordance officials confirmed that an unidentified ship spotted in the Demaria system has arrived in the Castor system, and is now in orbit around Castor. Although the ship fired a warning shot at Concordance after provocation, Castori officials say that the ship comes in peace.Castori officials will not release information about the ship, its passengers, or its motives."I ain't seen anything like it," said Hogan Davidson, a pilot who was leaving Concordance when the ship arrived, "It was massive and had some sort of wierd design."Concordance officials estimated the ship being at least 30 kilometers in length, and nearly as wide. They also report that ion cannons fired by the station on the ship did not appear to do any serious damage to the ship, though no exact damage reports can be confirmed.Four members of the ship's crew are said to have appeared during the Intergalactic Conference on Psi-blockers that was occuring on Castor. The leader of the group is said to have been the leader of the ship, and that their home was Castor. The group was taken into private by Ubercast Wulkachim. Castori officials will not comment on what was said. Grocer shot and killed Posted By: Brody Article: MAY02-76 Reported To: INN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Mon May 27 14:52:51 3002 NEW VALSHO, ANTIMONE - Grocer Narraj Axxar, who has owned a fruit and vegetable kiosk in the heart of downtown New Valsho for about thirty years, died today in a struggle with a man who was trying to kidnap him.Axxar, who had three mates in his lifetime and fathered at least eight children, gave regularly to local charities.He was 156.The assailant tried snatching Axxar from his stand, muttering about "a bounty on your head," but Axxar drew a shiv and tried to stab the man. Axxar struck his head against the ground when the assailant flung him to the ground, and then he was shot twice in the chest before the attacker fled the scene. Shooting suspect captured Posted By: Brody Article: MAY02-77 Reported To: INN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Mon May 27 15:22:48 3002 NEW VALSHO, ANTIMONE - A 78-year-old Timonae man was arrested this afternoon by authorities in the city of New Valsho and charged with the death of Narraj Axxar.The shooter, identified as Gaxir Manal, told officials he was acting on a bounty issued for someone named "Erikatze, also known as Narraj.""I figured they meant old Narraj down at the corner market," Manal said. "He's an old guy, I figured I could take him. Who knew he'd put up a fight?" Careless or incompetent? Posted By: Brody Article: MAY02-78 Reported To: INN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Mon May 27 15:30:41 3002 NEW VALSHO, ANTIMONE - The shooting death of grocer Narraj Axxar as a result of mistaken identity stemming from a vague bounty offering has one underworld expert stunned.Hexam Azil, professor of subculture anthropology at Valsho University, said it is simply shocking to hear of this sort of error in bounty hunting circles again."It wasn't so long ago that people were openly harassing anyone named 'Saahkal' - or even names similar to that - on the basis of a vague arrest warrant on Concordance Station," Azil said. "But this is truly a tragic outcome when it leads to the death of an innocent grocer. Was it careless to issue such an indistinct bounty? Yes. But this goes beyond carelessness. This was garden variety incompetence. Whoever issued this bounty deserves whatever the Lady deals them in the coming days." Return of the King? Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAY02-79 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon May 27 20:18:29 3002 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Reports from Admiralty House indicate that the HNS Formidable, long thought lost in the Nialesia system, has finally returned from its long journey, and with a very unexpected guest. Confidential reports, filed with the Lords of Admiralty and released to this network by a high ranking Homeland Navy Staffer, reveal the the HMS Formidable enouncountered by chance the derilict HMS Invictive, of the Royal Sivadian Navy, lost in space since 2843. While this would normally be no more than an interesting historical footnote, allowing the navy to close the book on a ship still listed in its archives, this vessel was a sleeper ship, carrying high ranking members to a new colony in the outer Ikeopo system.Aboard the ship, according to Admiralty sources, was Crown Prince Richard Isherwood, who before his presumed death was heir apparent to the throne of Franklin I. Discovered along with his entourage, the Prince is reputed to be in perfect health, and not a day older than when he departed Sivad nearly three centuries ago. Prince Richard is expected to land on Sivad some time around 9:15 (Concordance) at the Government spaceport in Grand Enaj. How this possible addition of a third faction to the goverment squabbles will effect the fragile balance of power remains to be seen. More details will be published as they become available. /Neville McNamara/ La Terre Wedding Posted By: Garbage Article: MAY02-80 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Mon May 27 22:02:16 3002 The public is invited to the Joining of La Terrean Governor Elianor Freyssinet and Senator Thazz. The ceremony will be the 9th of June, at 8 PM La Terre time, 2 PM Concordance time, in the public gardens. All are welcome to attend this ceremony, the first marriage since the return of La Terre. It should be noted that this ceremony will not be a human-style marriage. All visitors are to wear whatever they feel would be appropriate fashion, so long as it is acceptable public wear.OOC: it starts at 2 PM EST Prince Disclaims Crown! Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAY02-81 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue May 28 11:40:26 3002 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Prince Richard Isherwood arrived on Sivad to a fanfare not seen since the end of the monarchy, with a twenty-one cannon salute and a full military band at the Government Spaceport in Grand Enaj. The Prince was met by several dignitaries, including Councillor Amanda Ramlan and Fredrick Chamberlain, and Fleet Admiral Sir Thelonious Cobb, as well as a large group of onlookers and well-wishers. The Prince's brief statement, in which he declined to seek return of the crown of Sivad, shocked the decidedly monarchist crowd.Drawing analogy to the Kretonian occupation, Isherwood said in a brief speech that he "...would not substitute the crown for the lash..." and that the "people have spoken, and there will be no more Kings of Sivad." He went on to renounce any claims to the Crown abdicated by Paulette II in 2978, then ended his remarks without accepting further questions as to his intentions.Fleet Admiral Cobb apparently suffered a heart attack after hearing the prince's speech, doubtless due to the stress of HNS command in these troubled times. He is in stable but guarded condition at the Enaj Treatment center. /Neville McNamara/ Riots Erupt in the Provinces Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAY02-82 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue May 28 16:45:35 3002 /Ynos, Sivad/ The uneasy, sepratist province of Ynos, along with several neighboring provinces, has erupted into violence this afternoon in the wake of stoppages in government pay and the reducting in services caused by the dissolution of the Council of Equals. "It is unlikely," said the provincial Premier, "that Sivad will survive the four years to the next election as scheduled by the Truffaut government." Earliest reports from Ynos suggest that at least one SHIELD officer has been killed and several wounded in attempts to stop the rioting, and the property damage will amount to over twenty million yojj. The Premier has called a state of emergency and has attempted to mobilize the territorial forces, but her calls for forces to keep order has fallen upon deaf ears.In an interesting twist, a new faction has joined the dispute, as the pro and anti-goverment rioters demonstrate, smaller but steadily growing groups wave the crowned sealion of the Kingdom of Sivad and the dolphin of the House of Isherwood, demanding that Prince Richard reverse his earlier announcement and seek to unify Sivad, divided since the vote of no-confidence last month, under the Crown. Political pundits now theorize that the Royalists could be a force if the election were held today, and while insufficient to gain a seat on the Council of Equals, could cost the Nationalists a historically guarenteed seat, the same one held by First Coulcillor Truffaut until his death last week. /Neville McNamara/ CS: Qua trial over Posted By: Gadget Article: MAY02-83 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Wed May 29 01:22:14 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - According to reports confirmed by the public information terminals of the Concordance Colonial Court Clerk, the criminal case of Mr. WindSong has been recently settled by an out of court plea bargain. While the attorney for Mr. WindSong, Volanta, was unable to be reached at this late hour, INN was able to contact Attorney General Julius Latimer, the prosecutor in the case: "Justice has been done in this case, and we believe this verdict is the most just, both to the interests of the government and to the many parties seeking leniency for Mr. WindSong."The details of the plea bargain are as of yet still unknown, but the release of the famous (some believe infamous) Qua is expected to occur within the upcoming weeks. As many readers will remember, Mr. WindSong was accused of attempting to murder a Maltarian ambassador during an official visit earlier this year. Hinode buys SME Posted By: Brody Article: MAY02-84 Reported To: SNN Reported On: sivad Reported At: Wed May 29 04:21:38 3002 ENAJ, SIVAD - Hinode Holdings Ltd. has purchased Sivtek Media Enterprises in a stock sale.Home Secretary Peter Delarme, whose own acquisition of the Sivadian News Network made it impolitic to retain control of the smaller media outlet, put his more than 15,000 shares of SME stock on the table.Hinode Holdings, which was in a heated bidding battle against Delarme's Sivtek Industries for SNN, wasted little time in buying out Delarme's shares. A.N.D. Announces Pharma Subsidiary Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAY02-85 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed May 29 18:20:01 3002 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ In a prepared statement to the press today, the A New Dawn Corporation, owned by Councillor Fredrick Chamberlain, announced that they would be founding a new pharmaceutical manufacture and distribution subsidiary called Ikeopo Pharaceuticals. The announcement stated that IPharm will be selling a wide range of products to suppliment the genetic therapies and specialist manufacture engaged in by AND, including the manufacture of metabolic stiflers.The company, which will be a wholly owned subsidiary of A New Dawn, will not be publically traded, but will have an otherwise seperate identity. The statement revealed that a factory had already been constructed outside Enaj, and that sales were expected to begin immidiately. The company's Enaj office will be in the Kuda Plaza, in the office purchased by Mr. Chamberlain at the government auction last month. /Neville McNamara/ High Speed Chase through the Ungstir Rocks! Posted By: Russkaya Article: MAY02-86 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Wed May 29 23:42:26 3002 Starship weapons fire tore through the peace of Ungstiri space tonight. The Ungstiri militia ship Journey chased down the runaway yacht Lotus, finally pummelling the ship to a halt over 3500 hms from Resilience. The ship had been reported stolen by Azzan Nikorazz, pilot of the independent starship Shadow Sail. The milita took action after the Lotus refused requests to stop and lower their shields.The Journey escorted the damaged vessel back to Ungstir, where its Captain also claimed title to the Lotus. Currently the ship is under guarded impound, while both parties have been requested to provide documentation to support their ownership of the disputed vessel. No formal charges have yet been levied, but still could be once ownership has been determined. -- Dominic Koromov, UIS Isherwood House Restoration Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAY02-87 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri May 31 20:39:00 3002 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The sound of men at work could be heard today from behind a set of locked gates at the edge of Churchill Park. The workmen are apparently several days into the restoration of Isherwood House, formerly the personal residence of the Kings of Sivad. This building, and its companion, St. Henry's Palace, have been decaying since the Royal Standard was hauled down in 2978.The construction foreman told this reporter that work orders were entered by an unknown source some three days before the announced landing of Prince Richard Isherwood on Sivad. The source of funding for the work is unknown, but it is expected to cost several hundred thousand yojj. The residence space, ballroom, and state dining room of Isherwood House have been restored to full readyness. The neighboring palace, which served as the home for Royal Officers, as well as the building which housed the Throne Room, has not yet been started on.Prince Richard and his party have been staying in a confidential location since their arrival. They are expected to return to the family residence within the week. /Neville McNamara/ Medbay escape attempt Posted By: Brody Article: MAY02-88 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sat Jun 01 01:08:59 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - At least one patient being held under armed guard in Concordance Medbay's secure wing attempted to break out last week, Medbay staff say. Although the attempt was quashed by CSIS personell on duty at the time, a member of the medical team is said to have suffered minor injuries during the scuffle.According to an unnamed source the alarm was raised when a Demarian patient, Darktear Starchaser, became violent when asked to be quiet by one of the overnight duty medical officers, Dr. Ysabella Proster. Details are sketchy, but it seems Starchaser tried to take Proster hostage in a bizarre bid for freedom by using her as a shield.Unpeturbed, CSIS guards stunned them both at close range.One CSIS officer we spoke to admitted the guards would have had no qualms shooting through or at the hostage to get to their main target. "I mean, it's not as if she sustained any permanent damage. Just a headache, and a few bruises from the fall. She can't blame us for doing our job."Dr. Proster could not be reached for comment, but is understood to be pressing charges against the Demarian. Category:News